indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
I Think I'm In Love With You
thumb|center|670 px I Think I'm In Love With You (оригинал Jessica Simpson) Я думаю, что люблю тебя (перевод lavagirl из Кисловодска) Every time you'r near baby Каждый раз, когда ты рядом, милый, I get kinda crazy in my head for you Я схожу с ума по тебе. I don't know what to do Я не знаю, что мне делать, And oh baby И, о, милый, I get kinda shaky when they mention you У меня мурашки по коже, когда они упоминают тебя. I just lose my cool Я теряю рассудок, My friends tell me Мои друзья говорят мне, Something has come over me Что что-то во мне переменилось. And I think I know what it is И я думаю, я знаю, с чем это связано... Chorus: Припев: I think I'm in love Я думаю, я люблю тебя, Boy I think that I'm in love with you Милый, я думаю, что влюбилась в тебя. I'll be doin silly things when it comes to you Я сделаю любую глупость, которая касается тебя... Boy I think that I'm in love with you Милый, я думаю, я люблю тебя... I've been telling all my friends what I feel for you Я всем друзьям раструбила, что я чувствую к тебе... Just the other night baby Просто еще одна ночь, милый, I saw you hangin Я видела, как ты тусуешься. You were with your crew I was with mine too Ты был со своей компанией, а я со своей. You took me by surprise Ты застал меня врасплох: When you turn and look me in my eyes Когда повернулся и посмотрел мне в глаза, Boy you really blow my mind Дорогой, ты, правда, вскружил мне голову... I don't know what's gotten into me Я не понимаю, во что меня это втягивает, But, I think I know what it is Но я думаю, я знаю, с чем это связано... Chorus: Припев: I think I'm in love Я думаю, я люблю тебя, Boy I think that I'm in love with you Милый, я думаю, что влюбилась в тебя. I've been doin silly things when it comes to you Я сделаю любую глупость, которая касается тебя... In love, boy I think that I'm in love with you Милый, я думаю, я люблю тебя... I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you Я всем друзьям раструбила, что я чувствую к тебе... Boy I think that I'm in love with you Милый, я думаю, что влюбилась в тебя. I've been doin silly things when it comes to you Я сделаю любую глупость, которая касается тебя... In love, boy I think that I'm in love with you Люблю, дорогой, я думаю, что я люблю тебя I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you Я всем друзьям раструбила, что я чувствую к тебе... Something strange has come over me Что-то странное происходит внутри меня, Got me going out of my mind У меня земля из-под ног уходит. Never met a guy like you before Никогда не встречала такого парня, как ты, You make me feel special inside Ты вызываешь особые чувства во мне... Chorus: Припев: I think I'm in love Я думаю, я люблю тебя, Boy I think that I'm in love with you Милый, я думаю, что влюбилась в тебя. I've been doin silly things when it comes to you Я сделаю любую глупость, которая касается тебя... Boy I think I'm in love with you Милый, я думаю, я люблю тебя... I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you Я всем друзьям раструбила, что я чувствую к тебе... Boy I think that I'm in love with you Милый, я думаю, что влюбилась в тебя. I've been doin silly things when it comes to you Я сделаю любую глупость, которая касается тебя... Boy I think I'm in love with you Милый, я думаю, я люблю тебя... I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you Я всем друзьям раструбила, что я чувствую к тебе... (2x) (2 раза) Источник: https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/j/jessica_simpson/i_think_i_m_in_love_with_you.html © Лингво-лаборатория «Амальгама»: www.amalgama-lab.com/.